


Flowers

by Teaotter



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, promptfest vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She might be going a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> For Elrhiarhodan's Promptfest VI. Prompt: Flowers.

It *is* a little problematic. Cindy can admit that.

The sun is shining brilliantly on this corner of Central Park. She is hesitating just off the jogging trail, hidden from immediate view by a row of gloriously blooming rhododendrons. But she knows that there are dozens of old homes with views of the park. Someone could be looking down at her right now, and it makes her nervous. In the best possible way.

It’s one thing to have a crush on the hot young con artist her grandmother is renting out an apartment to. Even helping him out – that’s practically a family tradition. Dancing just a bit to the wrong side of the law, breaking just a few rules? It’s all just harmless fun.

On the other hand, she thinks as she reaches behind her for the zip on her dress – on the other hand, finding that she has a kink for undressing in public? Might be going a bit far.

Still. Cindy takes a deep breath and lets the zip come all the way down. The sun is golden heat all down her skin, with just the tiniest shiver from the breeze. June would be so disappointed if Cindy let that stop her.

She lets the dress fall gently to pool around her shoes.


End file.
